Row planter units are precision tools used in farming to plant high tech seeds at uniform depth and spacing to ensure the highest yield potential. To achieve maximum results, the row planter unit must be properly maintained and periodically adjusted.
Row planter units typically include a pair of angularly disposed opening discs to form a V-shaped opening or furrow in the soil into which seeds are planted. The disc openers are followed by a pair of gauge wheels that control the depth of the furrow opened by the discs, and aid in holding the V-shaped profile of the furrow. The gauge wheels are mounted on pivoting arms, which include bushings. The gauge wheels are parallel to and are closely spaced to the discs, or contact the disc openers, when properly positioned, to prevent the buildup of dirt or trash between the gauge wheels and the opening discs. Over time, the bushings wear, which causes the gauge wheel angles to change and allow the gauge wheels to move away from the disc openers. As the bushings wear, the disc openers spread apart, forming a gap between the disc openers. The gap leads to deterioration of the V-shaped seed furrow profile, which is extremely undesirable, and which ultimately adversely affects yield.
One known method for adjusting the gauge wheels to maintain proper positioning is to provide washers or shims which can be added or removed. The washers or shims are positioned adjacent to the upper end of the gauge wheel arm to provide minimum clearance between the gauges wheel and the sides of the discs. This adjustment method necessarily requires removal of the gauge wheel and the gauge wheel arm, such that the shims can be added or removed, as needed. This operation is time consuming and may be difficult if the wheel retaining bolt is corroded or the head is stripped.
Therefore, a primary objective of the present invention is the provision of a row unit having laterally adjustable gauge wheels and wherein the gauge wheels have adjustable camber.
Another objective of the present invention is the provision of a row unit having gauge wheels which can be quickly and easily adjusted for proper positioning relative to the disc openers.
A further objective of the present invention is the provision of a row planter unit having gauge wheels whose lateral position and camber can be adjusted.
Still another objective of the present invention is the provision of a method for quickly and easily adjusting the lateral position of row planter gauge wheels relative to the opening discs.
Yet another objective of the present invention is the provision of a method for quickly and easily adjusting the camber of the gauge wheels on a row planter.
A further objective of the present invention is the provision of a row planter having a wear bushing to permit lateral adjustment of the gauge wheels relative to the opening discs.
Still another objective of the present invention is the provision of a means for adjusting the lateral position and camber orientation of row planter gauge wheels which is economical to manufactured, easy to install and use, and durable and safe in use.
These and other objectives will become apparent from the following description of the invention.